Si no lo puedes ver
by gemini in tauro
Summary: [AU]"Si no lo puedes ver... ¿por qué habrías de preocuparte?" (CielxLizzy)(SebastianxCiel)[Mal Sumary]
1. (1)He's a friend!

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler**_ ** _— Mayordomo Oscuro/Negro o-cómo le quieras decir) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente mi nombre no es Yana Toboso. Sólo me pertenece el OoCesismoque existe en la historia, así como los Headcanons AU._**

 ** _Geia! Sé que debería estar actualizando " El psicólogo," sin embargo, mi imaginación me dio tiempo para escribir esto. Además, ya tengo listo el capítulo, sólo me esperaré el tiempo adecuado para traerlo, no os preocupéis mis readers. (Saben que las amo con mi Kókoro de plomo(?))_**

 ** _De cualquier forma, la historia está escrita en primera persona (cosa que rara vez escribo) es un AU en varios sentidos desde el punto de vista de Lizzy (y en unos cuantos capítulos de Ciel) en la cual ella ve como van alejando a Ciel de su lado. Lo sé ¬¬ Es algo demasiado original que no podía evitar escribirlo. (Chicas, ya conocen mi sarcasmo)._**

 ** _A las personas que no les guste la pedofilia, ni el Yaoi o el Yuri... ¿qué hacen viendo Kuroshitsuji y por qué entraron en este lugar? Si bien el manga ni el anime tienen nada de eso explícito, ¡iban a tenerlo! ¡Todo es culpa del editor K y sus ideas descabelladas de que "si no es yaoi tendrá más fans"! Er... digo, espero disfruten la lectura. Al menos las personas que gustan de leer algo sin prejuicios._**

* * *

 ** _[1] ONE: He´s a friend!_**

* * *

—Lizzy, me gustaría presentarte a uno de mis ex compañeros de la preparatoria, Sebastian Michaelis. —Levanté la vista y al instante me topé con sus ojos color rubí. Su piel blanca y sus cabellos color negro azabache me parecían atractivos, _muy parecido el tipo de peinado al que utiliza Ciel, y a su tono de piel._

Asentí con la cabeza, por pura formalidad más que nada.

—Encantada de conocerle, señor Michaelis. —Realicé una reverencia al tiempo que con mis manos sostenía mi vestido. Una sonrisa extraña y los ojos fuertemente cerrados eran mi respuesta. Cuando levanté la vista, me encontré con que sus escarlatas me sonreían amablemente.

—Gusto el mío. Tu padre me ha hablado de tu belleza, pero pensé que exageraba. Ahora veo que sus palabras no se comparan a la realidad. _"Ver para creer"_ ¿no lo crees así? —Asentí un poco tímida. Observé a mi padre quien apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de Sebastian.

—Lo conocí en el club de esgrima de Weston College. Al inicio no pensé que fuera tan bueno como decían pero, aparte de tu madre ha sido la única persona que ha podido aplastar mi ego de tal manera. —Rio un poco para aligerar el ambiente incómodo que existía entre su amigo y yo. Le seguí la corriente, pero él sólo se limitó a continuar sonriéndome.

Silencio incómodo. Una de las escenas tan típicas cuando se trataba de que mi padre quería que conociese a viejos compañeros suyos de la preparatoria. Para intentar deshacer aquello mi padre mencionó algo que probablemente a ambos nos gustaría.

—Lizzy, ¿qué opinas de un partido de esgrima? —Mi sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que la de Sebastian, crecieron.

—Me encantaría papá. —No pude evitar saltar ligeramente de la emoción.

—Ve con tu madre para que sea el árbitro. También ponte tu traje de esgrima, ¿o acaso piensas competir con tu vestido? —Negué con la cabeza. Fruncí los labios de una forma infantil y asentí con la cabeza.

Corrí en dirección al pasillo para buscar la oficina de mi madre. ¿Qué me importaba correr con el vestido? ¡Se trataba de que iba a entrenar con mi padre! Después de varias semanas en las que estuvo trabajando con el padre de Ciel para complacer a la reina, ¡por fin tenía tiempo para pasarlo conmigo!

A pesar de que Edward quería competir todo el tiempo conmigo, era aburrido entrenar con él. Su técnica era buena, pero su defensa era baja. Se concentraba demasiado en atacar que se olvidaba de las posiciones defensivas-ofensivas. ¡Vaya hermano que tengo!

Mi madre si era buena con la espada, sin embargo me daba un poco de miedo pedirle entrenar conmigo debido a lo estricta que era. Por supuesto, ella me había enseñado todo lo que sé, aunque no quería decir que fuera más buena que ella.

Y también se encontraba Ciel… él era probablemente un caso peor que Edward, además, tenía que ser _la Esposa Perfecta_ para él. No quiero que piense otra cosa de mí aparta de que soy bonita.

Mi madre asintió y me pidió que me cambiase, a lo que asentí con la cabeza y me salí para ir en dirección a mi cuarto.

Un rato después, ya cambiada, iba a comenzar con el mini torneo.

La primera ronda, se trataba de Sebastian compitiendo conmigo.

—Prend Gard! —Exclamó mi madre, a lo que ambos adoptamos posiciones defensivo-ofensivas.

El primero en atacar fue Sebastian. Por supuesto le dejé hacer aquello para observar primero la postura que adoptaría. Esquivé el primer embate, giré mi cuerpo a la izquierda evitando que su espada tocase mi pecho. El primer golpe lo libré apenas por microsegundos, de haber reaccionado después, seguro que él habría obtenido la victoria.

—Nada mal, _My lady_ — Dijo al tiempo que volvía a atacar, esta vez, a mi espada. Separé las piernas para poder impulsar mi espada y evitar que saltase de mi mano.

—Usted tampoco, _Lord_ Michaelis- —Intenté sonreír al mismo tiempo que evitaba uno de sus golpes.

Nos encontrábamos forcejeando, parecía que si las espadas tuviesen más fricción, saldrían chispas de ellas. Nuestras habilidades para con la espada se encontraban muy equilibradas.

Forcejeamos durante unos segundos más con nuestras espadas. Hasta ahora mi estrategia había sido el observar que tan diestro era con la espada, como ya había obtenido suficiente prueba de ellos y como los resultados habían sido prometedores intentaba realizar otra cosa. Ahora, veo que, cuando mi padre dice que le patean el trasero a la hora de luchar esgrima, lo dice literalmente porque la persona en verdad es buena con la espada.

Pasaron varias veces en las que intentó golpearme en el estómago y yo lo evité con mi espada. Ahora, mi estrategia es que se mantuviera ocupado intentando apartar mi espada que no supiera cuando le iba a atacar. No era el mejor plan del mundo, pero si se trata de competir con alguien que tiene el poder de utilizar el fuego, necesitaba utilizar agua para vencerle.

Cuando supe que se encontraba demasiado ocupado intentando quitar mi espada de en medio, fue el momento que utilicé para lanzar un embate. Paso adelante, paso adelante y otro embate, ¡certero!

—Touché! —Dijimos al unísono. El observó su estómago sorprendido y yo observé el mío. ¡¿En qué momento él había tocado mi estómago?! Obviamente él también se encontraba sorprendido de que aquello hubiese sucedido, puesto que la intriga en su rostro y su consciente buscando una razón lógica como para que mi espada hubiese dado en su estómago eran iguales. De la misma forma, yo seguía preguntándome cómo demonios había logrado tocarme si su espada no era tan veloz como la mía.

Observé a mí alrededor, mi padre y mi madre se encontraban intrigados ambos. _¿Qué ocurrió?_ Pude leer en sus rostros. A pesar de que aquella pregunta no se encontraba en mi hilo de pensamientos, tampoco quería decir que estuviese presente la respuesta.

Yo y Sebastian nos observamos varios segundos, después, realizamos una reverencia dirigida hacía el contrario.

—Buen juego. —Dijo él. Asentí con la cabeza y observé a mi madre.

—Hay que considerarlo un empate. —Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Después, salí de la habitación caminando como si hubiese entrenado con mi hermano y me importara tan poco.

En mi trayecto a mi habitación me encontré con Ciel, sonreí y corrí en su dirección para abrazarle.

— ¡Ci-eeel~! —Exclamé al tiempo que el me atrapaba. No puedo creer que él ahora sea más alto que yo. Por supuesto, dicen que el tiempo hace crecer a las personas, así que no dudaba de que el fuese a crecer más que yo.

— ¡Lizzy! —Exclamó intentando atraparme. Cuando estuve entre sus brazos,lo sentí sonreír—. Hola.

— ¡Qué alegría verte aquí! —Exclamé, de repente, llena de alegría. El soltó una pequeña risa.

—Mi padre quiso venir a discutir un par de cosas con el tuyo, por lo que quise acompañarle. Quería verte. —Me sonrió y besó mi mano, a lo que yo cerré los ojos sonrojada. ¡Es que lo amo tanto!—. ¿Tienes planes para navidad? Quería proponerte venir a la mansión…

Titubeé.

—Pues… mi hermano iba a regresar del colegio y mi padre quiere que toda la familia esté unida al menos una de las fiestas anuales. ¡Pero me gustaría ir! —Al ver la decepción en su rostro, intenté arreglarlo—. ¿No puedes tu venir aquí?

—Rachel no puede salir mucho de la casa. —Es curioso para mí, el hecho de que se refiera a su madre por su nombre. Probablemente sea el hecho de que está madurando. No he pensado en mis padres por sus nombres pero… usualmente los hombres hacen eso—. Por el asma, ya sabes. Por lo que papá pensó que lo mejor sería pasar en nuestra casa nuevamente la navidad.

Resoplé. Escuché nuevamente la puerta abrirse y de ella salió el tío Vincent. Me saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Buen día Elizabeth, ¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu padre? —Asentí con la cabeza, alejándome un poco de Ciel.

—Sí. Está entrenando con un ex compañero de Weston College… —Intenté recordar su nombre—. Sebastian Michaelis.

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿qué había de extraño en su nombre que sorprendiera a los adultos? Ya que madre también se había sorprendido al escuchar que mi padre le nombraba.

Tío Vincent tragó grueso, su rostro se volvió pálido. ¿Escondían algo mi tío y mi madre?

Automáticamente, al ver la sorpresa que acudía a mi rostro y al de Ciel, escondió su sorpresa y la intercambió por una sonrisa principesca. Como siempre se veía, creo.

—Gracias, Lizzy. ¿Podrías acompañarme? —Asentí, con un movimiento de mi muñeca supliqué a Ciel, cosa que pareció entender, puesto que al instante tomó mi mano y caminó a mi lado—. No sé si Ciel te lo acaba de comentar pero… queríamos invitarte a pasar la navidad en la mansión. Ya hace varios años que no vas a pasar las fiestas por lo que Ciel insistió este año en que fueses.

—Lo lamento tío, pero se lo dije a Ciel… me veo en la penosa necesidad de rechazar la oferta. —Tomé una pausa, _tanta palabra formal me matará de aburrimiento_ —. No es que no me guste ir a la mansión, sino por el hecho de que en diciembre es la única época en la que mi hermano puede salir del colegio. Y mi madre insistió en que este año todos lo pasásemos en la casa.

Es curioso pensar en el hecho de que ya estamos hablando de las fiestas navideñas, si dentro de dos días será el cumpleaños de Ciel, ¿qué tan rápido puede pasar el tiempo? Aunque… dieciséis años tampoco son la gran cosa.

— ¿Y qué opinas de el cumpleaños de Ciel? —Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, pero respondí adecuadamente.

—Me leyó la mente tío. —Reí un poco, a diferencia de mi tío, quien pareció encontrar la situación más que graciosa—. Sí, me gustaría pasarlo en la mansión.

—Entonces está arreglado. —Mencionó guiñándome el ojo. Abrió la puerta en la que se encontraba el cuarto de esgrima y ahí se encontraba Sebastian dándole el _Touché_ a mi padre. _Es curioso,_ pensé, _el hecho de que él no pudo ganarle si yo logré igualarle._

Ambos contrincantes se dieron cuenta de la presencia en la puerta, mi madre observó también y observó a su hermano. Inmediatamente se notó en su expresión el desagrado que tenía al peinado de Ciel, no diría nada, no al menos en presencia de su hermano. Dato curioso, no le había dicho nada tampoco a Sebastian, ni al tío Vincent le decía nada.

Observé curiosa la reacción de Sebastian. Se encontraba sorprendido.

—Vincent.

—Sebastian.

Ambos al mismo tiempo. La intriga en su mirada, en la de ambos por supuesto.

¿Qué había entre ellos que no había sido dicho?

—No pensé volver a verte. —Habló por fin Sebastian—. Pero me alegra hacerlo ahora que sucede.

Ahora, había algo extraño en la mirada de mi tío: _Hostilidad._

—Lastimosamente, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi parte, Sebastian.

* * *

 ** _Headcanons AU para aclarar:_**

 ** _—Sebastian NO es un demonio. No al menos físicamente._**

 ** _—Sebastian estudió con Vincent y con Alexis en el Weston College. Quien no haya leído el manga no sabrá ni que chotas es eso, por lo que pido, ¡investigen!_**

 ** _—Ciel nunca fue secuestrado, por lo que tiene la estatura natural de alguien de su edad: 1.67Mts_**

 ** _—Vincent ni Rachel murieron, por lo que siguen trabajando para la reina._**

 ** _—En un futuro pondré a Diederich, ¡no quiero dejar solo a Vincent! (No me gusta shipear a Vincent con Rachel, a pesar de que sean canónicos)_**

 ** _—Ciel si está enamorado de Lizzy, al menos al inicio._**

 ** _Bueno, sin nada más que aclarar, me despido por lo que les dejaré intriga y demás sólo para mi insana diversión._**

 ** _Ja ne!_**


	2. (2)Thank you, my lady

_**Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler, Mayordomo Oscuro/Negro o cómo quieran decirle) ni sus personajes me pertenecen, desgraciadamente sigo sin ser Yana Toboso. Sólo me pertenece el OoCesismo que tiene la historia así como los Headcanons AU.**_

 _ **Agradezco a las personas que pusieron Fav &Follow, ¡me motivan a continuar esta historia! De cualquier manera, no creo que vaya a dejarla de lado. Probablemente tarde un poco en actualizarla pero... buah~ siempre habrá continuación de esto. (debo decir que si no hubiese inspeccionado la lista de favs&Follow en FFnet no me hubiese enterado, comienzo a pensar que mi correo es una basura)**_

 _ **Sin más, ¡a leer!**_

* * *

 _ **[2] TWO: Thank you, my lady.**_

* * *

Mi vista fue intercalándose entre mi tío y Sebastian. ¿Qué exactamente era lo que ocurría entre ellos dos? ¿Qué podía ser tan imperdonable como para que el tío Vincent sintiera hostilidad frente a Sebastian? ¿Le habrá hecho una broma de mal gusto? ¿Habrá hecho trampa en el juego anual de criquet del que tanto me hablan mi padre y mi hermano?

Es curioso, ahora que lo pienso. Ciel junto con los chicos del _Zaphire Owl_ habían ganado por segunda vez en la historia en campeonato de criquet volviéndolo el _"Segundo milagro azul."_

Volví a la realidad al ver que la sonrisa de Sebastian no desaparecía de su rostro. Contrariamente al del tío Vincent, quien fruncía el ceño de una forma extraña, dándole un aíre tétrico a su expresión.

— ¿Acaso te hice algo malo? —Se atrevió a preguntar el invitado de mi padre. Aquello no hizo sino enfadar a mi tío quien, notoriamente molesto apretó los puños y tensó los músculos.

— ¿Acaso eres tan cínico como para preguntar algo así? —Aquellas palabras salieron de su boca con todo el veneno posible, y del que nunca había visto a mi tío hablar.

Volvió la vista a mi padre.

—Te veo en tu despacho. No puedo encontrarme en la misma habitación con ésta basura. —Dijo, para salir de la habitación dando zancadas. Mi padre fue inmediatamente tras él, dejándonos a Ciel, a mí y a Sebastian.

Después de recuperar su normal sonrisa, Sebastian se acercó a nosotros. Ciel, después del espectáculo que dio su padre, por inercia retrocedió un paso. Yo sólo no reaccioné de esa manera porque no tenía nada en contra de él. El mayor enarcó una ceja pero después de la precaución tomada por Ciel se quedó en su lugar. Cuando observé mi propio cuerpo me di cuenta de que la mano de Ciel se encontraba atravesando mi pecho, intentando protegerme.

Aquello me hizo sonreír. Me alegraba saber que él quería protegerme.

Pero, en la cara de Ciel sólo se encontraba la amenaza saltando chispas desde sus ojos. Sebastian buscó mi mirada pidiendo ayuda.

—Ciel, él es Sebastian Michaelis, un compañero de Weston College de papá. _Lord_ Sebastian, éste es Ciel Phantomhive… mi prometido. —En aquellas últimas palabras desvié la vista sintiendo el color subir en mis mejillas. A pesar de eso, la sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro no desapareció.

— ¿Usted ya tiene prometido? _My, my._ Yo que esperaba salir una vez con usted. —El color en mis mejillas no hizo otra cosa que crecer. Sebastian sonrió entrando nuevamente en confianza—. De cualquier forma… parecen hechos el uno para el otro.

—Gracias. —Dijo Ciel apartando su mano, aún algo reticente después de todo lo ocurrido con su padre.

— ¿Creerían si les digo que no tengo nada en contra del conde Phantomhive? He de admitir que lo que hice fue extraordinario pero… no pensé que cuando nos volviésemos a ver reaccionaría de esa manera. Sobre todo después de tantos años.

— ¿Y qué exactamente le hizo a mi padre? —Preguntó Ciel, un poco más relajado, curioso como siempre.

—Creo que aquello es algo que debería contaros vuestro padre. Después, veremos si los hechos son de igual forma vistos en los dos lados —Realizó una reverencia—. Ahora, con vuestro permiso, me retiro. Después de haber tenido un gran contrincante en el esgrima siento que no tengo nada que hacer aquí. —Aquello lo dijo específicamente dirigido para mí. Yo había sido su pelea más fuerte y ahora de verdad parecía sentirse satisfecho con lo que había ocurrido— Me gustaría hablar con su padre pero… el problema recae en que no sé dónde está.

—Si quiere yo le acompaño, después de todo conozco la mansión como la palma de mi mano. Y, además, dijo que estaría en su estudio. —Me ofrecí a lo que asintió agradecido.

—Si pudiera ser tan amable. —Murmuró sonriendo nuevamente.

No sé a ciencia exacta que había en su sonrisa, pero no parecía ser real. Había algo en ella que hacía pensar en maquiavelismo. En que había algo que esconder siempre. De igual manera, todos tenemos algo que esconder, por más duro que eso suene. ¿O no?

Pasamos por uno de los corredores, Ciel escoltándome y Sebastian detrás de mí. A pesar de que en el otro salón pareció haberse relajado un poco, aún seguía desconfiando de Sebastian. Aquello lo noté por su forma de caminar.

Paré de caminar y señalé en el camino una de las varias puertas que había en el camino. Él hizo un asentimiento de cabeza en modo de agradecimiento. Con sus nudillos, tocó la puerta y al instante salieron mi padre y Vincent de ahí.

— ¡Oh! Marqués Midford, le iba a anunciar que estaba por retirarme. —Dijo Sebastian cuando mi padre volteó a mirarle.

—Ah… por supuesto. Ahora mismo le pido a una de las doncellas que le acompañen a la entrada…

—No lo veo necesario. —Dijeron Sebastian y el tío Vincent al mismo tiempo. Uno con su sonrisa gentil y otro con la mirada asesina.

Mi padre emitió una mueca. Por supuesto que el ambiente se le hacía tan pesado a él como a mí misma. Pero no podía evitar que el tío Vincent odiara a Sebastian, ¿o sí?

—E-entonces… que tenga un buen viaje. —Aseguró mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Intentando ser cordial, fallando miserablemente por supuesto. Sebastian asintió leve con la cabeza y se volteó.

Lo observé un par de minutos y volví la vista a mi tío quien seguía observando el lugar en el que había desaparecido Sebastian. Como si, en su fuero interno, estuviera asesinándolo. ¿Cómo se puede asesinar con la mirada? Me pregunto yo.

—Cómo te decía Vincent —Continuó mi padre llamando la atención de mi tío quien le observó asintiendo—, este año no puedo acompañarte. Es el primer año en el que Edward no se queda en las vacaciones en Weston College y… quería pasarlo en familia.

Ciel pasaba todas las navidades aquí, ¿por qué mi hermano no hacía lo mismo?

Mi vista volvió de mi padre a mi tío y viceversa.

—Entiendo —Dijo el tío Vincent—. Pero… ¿era necesario invitarlo a él? Recuerdas todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros… ¿por qué él?

—De hecho —interrumpió mi padre—, no lo sabría de no ser por Frances. Apenas me lo contó hace rato, ¿sabes Vincent? No todos los rumores circulan por todo el alumnado de Weston College.

—Y a veces circulan como el fuego en las venas de las personas. —Respondió fulminándole con la mirada—. Sobre todo los que más perjudican la buena postura de los más misteriosos.

— ¿Acaso tengo cara de creer todo lo que dicen las personas?

—No. Pero tu ingenuidad te puede cobrar caro. —Se acercó a la puerta y le hizo un ademán a Ciel diciéndole que ya se irían de la mansión.

Yo me quedé confundida, observando como Ciel me veía con lástima, pidiéndome perdón por tener que irse tan rápido. Sintiéndome extraña, inexistente.

Observé de nuevo a mi padre, quien me devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa reconfortante —o que intentaba serlo— y me hizo un ademán para que me acercara.

— ¿Viste? Te dije que Sebastian y tu madre eran los únicos capaces de patearme el trasero. Estoy orgulloso de ti. —Revolvió mi cabello a lo que yo cerré los ojos.

—Pero… no gané la partida.

—Pero lograste aguantarle el ritmo. Eso demuestra que tú y él tienen las mismas oportunidades de ganar en un juego. Y créeme, que, tratándose de él, es ventaja suficiente para ti. Él tiene años de experiencia respaldándolo.

—Y yo tengo el esgrima en la sangre. Además, me has entrenado toda la vida, ¡debí haberle ganado!

—Tendrás que aprender, que en la vida se gana y se pierde. Dime Lizzy, ¿acaso perdiste la partida? —Negué con la cabeza—. ¿Te derrotó sin compasión? —Volví a negar—. ¿Entonces?

— ¡No pude ganarle! —Exclamé. Mi padre sonrió y volvió a revolverme el cabello. Se rio de mi petulancia, probablemente también de mi inocencia.

—Debes reconocer, que habrá más oportunidades en tu vida para combatir con él. Ahora ya tuviste una de ellas, por lo que es probable que vuelvas a tenerla luego. ¿Crees que podrías tomar este combate como medición de reflejos?

Me quedé pensando unos minutos para después asentir con la cabeza.

— ¡Por eso eres mi niña favorita Lizzy! —Sonreí tímida, quería tanto a mi padre…

—.—

Me aferré a mi abrigo y exhalé en mis manos enguantadas. A pesar de estar cubiertas por la tela abrigadora, todavía podía sentir al frío calarme en ellos. Me abracé a mí misma y resoplé.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Elizabeth? —Preguntó mi madre a lo que asentí energéticamente.

—Un poco de frío, nada serio. —Sonreí, para después resoplar, intentando alejar mi flequillo de mi vista. A veces podía ser un poco estorboso—. ¿Por qué tiene que venir tan temprano el tren de Edward? ¿Por qué no pudo venir con Ciel además?

—Yo también debatí el tema con él. Dijo que quería despedirse de unos cuantos amigos y desearles felices fiestas. Además, según tengo entendido, traerá a uno de sus compañeros. —Aquel último dato, lo dijo con un poco de incordia. ¿Serán odiosos los compañeros de mi hermano? Recuerdo varios años en los que visitábamos la escuela debido al torneo anual de criquet y no recuerdo que sus compañeros fuesen malas personas…

— ¿De verdad? —Se sorprendió mi padre. Mamá asintió con la cabeza.

—De hecho, se iba a quedar en la escuela como todos los años, ¿recuerdas? Pero tuve que insistirle tanto que puso también como condición pasarla con un par de amigos de la escuela.

—Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer? Es testarudo como tú, Frances. —Madre rodó los ojos y viró su vista al lugar del que venía el tren—. Creo que ya vienen…

—Dime algo que no sepa. —Dijo para sí madre. Reí un poco ya que mi padre no alcanzó a escuchar aquel comentario. Madre me guiñó un ojo.

Pasaron un par de minutos antes de que de uno de los vagones salieran mi hermano y su compañero… Herman Greenhill según tengo entendido se llamaba. Mi hermano arrastrándolo para que saliese del vagón.

— ¡Vamos, Senpai! —Murmuró mi hermano, a lo que el otro negó con la cabeza—. Dentro de un par de minutos el tren volverá a su marcha.

— ¡Preferible para mí! —Exclamó aferrándose aún más a los tubos que servían de apoyo. Mi padre y yo nos reímos un poco con la escena y mi madre simplemente se cubrió con una palma el rostro.

— ¡Hizo una promesa, Greenhill-Senpai! —Intentó engatusar mi hermano. Madre caminó un poco en dirección de ambos. Edward pareció relajarse un poco con aquello y, sin soltar a Herman por ningún momento, saludó a madre. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, le dijo a Greenhill que dejara de aferrarse al tren, o de lo contrario… madre se aseguraría que lo hiciese.

Soltando un suspiro, el rubio tomó su maleta y realizó una reverencia en dirección a mi madre. Utilizó unas palabras amables que no alcancé a escuchar, cosa que hizo a madre sonreír y asentir con la cabeza.

—Por supuesto. De lo contrario Edward no te hubiese obligado a venir. Siempre tuve curiosidad sobre cómo serían sus compañeros.

—Sobre todo se preguntaba cómo sería Edward en la escuela. —Murmuró en mi oído padre. Solté una risita después de escuchar aquello.

—Lamento que hayan tenido que ver aquella escena. —Fueron las primeras palabras que Herman Greenhill nos dirigió a mi padre y a mí. Ambos realizamos una ligera reverencia (él con su sombrero, yo utilizando una de las capas de mi voluminoso vestido) y le dirigimos una sonrisa gentil.

—No hay nada por lo que debas pedir perdón niño. En realidad, me preguntaba a quién obligaría a traer Edward de la escuela. ¿Qué tipo de persona serás? —Mi hermano se apresuró a responder aquello.

—Él es el prefecto de _Green Lion,_ eso dice demasiado, ¿no? —Padre sonrió al escuchar la palabra 'Verde'.

— ¿De _Green Lion,_ Hmmm? —Herman asintió un poco cohibido por la sonrisa de mi padre. Sostuvo sus hombros—. Ahora te recuerdo, ustedes perdieron el año pasado por…

—La Casa Azul, lo sé. —Dijo intentando evadir la mirada de mi padre—. Es una derrota justa, sí. Debo admitirlo. La Casa Azul jugó limpio y por lo tanto la victoria les pertenece.

—No creo que sea del todo cierto aquello. Tenían a un arma secreta llamada 'Ciel Phantomhive' por lo que no considero aquello muy justo. Es un maestro en los juegos de destreza después de todo. —Acotó Edward a lo que yo rodé los ojos.

Herman dirigió sus ojos hacía mí.

—Tú debes ser Elizabeth, ¿no? —Asentí con la cabeza—. Éste mocoso no para de hablar de su adorada hermanita…

— ¡Senpai! —Reprendió Edward.

—No intentes negarlo porque es cierto. Además, hablas de ella como si fuese una especie de ángel caído… —Se encogió de hombros al tiempo que mi hermano le volvía a fulminar con la mirada.

— ¡Porque lo es! Digo, ¡mira sus ojos! Sólo hay pureza en ellos… —Herman escrutó mi mirada. Intrigada por él intenté sostenerle la mirada.

—Sin lugar a dudas es hermosa, pero no puedo ver nada de lo que tú dices en sus ojos. No digo que no tenga un corazón puro, sino que, digo que te excedes un poco al decir que 'es un ángel caído', porque eso no es cierto. Es una niña completamente normal de su edad.

Ahora, en mi mirada había curiosidad. Herman hizo una reverencia.

—Sin ánimos de ofenderla, _lady._ —Negué con la cabeza.

—No es ofensa.

—Bueno, ahora que el ambiente está menos tenso, ¿creen que podríamos volver a la mansión y charlar ahí dentro? El aíre aquí es muy frío y seguramente el viaje fue agotador. —Madre dijo. Herman asintió con la cabeza.

—Un poco.


	3. (3) Not exactly

_**Notas: En este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Edward. ¿Alguien interesado en el EdwardxHerman? (UÚltimamente estoy tocador ellos)**_

 _ **¡A leer!**_

* * *

 _ **[3] Not exactly**_

* * *

De forma lenta, acomodé mis –pocas– pertenencias que había traído conmigo en los cajones que correspondían a mi antigua habitación. O al menos, era mi habitación cuando vivía aquí.

A pesar de encontrarme la mayor parte de mi tiempo en Weston, mi madre me insta a que llame a este sitio mi 'aun habitación', ya que tengo que venir de vez en cuando.

Esa es la condición que Frances me impuso, venir de vez en cuando si aún quería considerarme su hijo y no revelar mi secreto.

Escuché unos nudillos colisionar con la puerta detrás de mí, y viré la cabeza.

— ¿Greenhill-senpai? —Dije un poco extrañado.

— ¿En verdad seguirás llamándome así? ¿Greenhill-senpai?

Sentí mis mejillas enrojecer justo después de aquellas palabras-

—P-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de nombrarle de otra manera?

Cruzó los brazos, alzó una ceja y sonrió socarronamente. La forma misteriosa en la que sus ojos brillaban y la manera juguetona en la que me sonreían. Proferí un suspiro y me rasqué la cabeza.

—Mira, yo… estamos en la mansión de mi familia, no creo que sea correcto ser tan… cercanos. –mi madre podrá saberlo pero Lizzy ni mi padre tienen la mínima idea.

— ¿Así como de que, ya terminé mis estudios? —Asentí un poco cohibido.

—Repito, sólo mi madre lo sabe.

Se sentó en la cama. ¿En qué momento había cruzado –lo que solía ser– mi habitación? Soltó un hondo suspiro.

—Sigo sin comprender la razón por la cual no le has informado a tu padre. Ciertamente, el parece tener una mentalidad mucho más abierta que la de tu madre. —Dijo. Seguro de sus palabras.

Ahora, era mi turno nuevamente para soltar un suspiro.

—Nadie en esta sociedad es de mentalidad abierta. Ya te lo dije antes, mis padres nunca me hablaron de… —el sólo pensamiento de la palabra hizo a mis mejillas enrojecer—… sexualidad. Dieron por hecho que lo aprendería en la escuela, y no lo hubiese hecho de no ser por la biblioteca del colegio.

Asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Y yo, te he dicho innumerables veces que no deberías avergonzarte al menciono de la palabra. Es naturaleza, no veo por qué reaccionar así. Además, tampoco es como si, después de todo, no tengas experiencias en el tema.

Desvié la vista.

—Herman… —se levantó como resorte de mi cama. Posicionó su brazo sobre mi hombro.

—Así me gusta.

Miré mis pies. Sentí como tomó mi barbilla. Lentamente, alzó mi rostro. De nuevo, me miraba con profundidad y aquél brillo travieso.

—Greenhill-… —cerré los ojos al mismo tiempo que sentí sus labios presionarse contra los míos. La parte racional en mi cabeza me decía que lo alejase ahora debido a que estábamos en la mansión de mi familia.

Pero, había otra parte de mi cabeza, que reaccionó instintivamente. Me incliné un poco hacía atrás, cuando sentí su lengua humedecer mis labios los abrí dejando entrar aquél músculo ensalivado. Con mis manos rodeé su cuello.

Abrí los ojos, recordando el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, separándome de él.

—No creo… que este sea el mejor momento —opiné con la cara igual de roja que mi maleta. Para guardar más espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, decidí retroceder un par de pasos, él no se opuso. Asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó incómodamente señalando mi maleta. De la misma manera incómoda, negué con la cabeza.

—No gracias. De ser posible, me gustaría no deshacer la maleta, pero me quedaré aquí todas las vacaciones. Lastimosamente, tengo que fingir que me alegra estar aquí. De no ser por Lizzy, no me atrevería a poner un solo pie aquí. Siento la mirada acusatoria de mi madre. Y si se lo hubiese comentado a mi padre, estoy seguro de que la deshonra de los Midford caería sobre mí. —Con mi vista en la maleta y ambas manos con prendas disponiéndome a sacarlas, objeté. Escuché como se acercaba a la puerta y también escuché una ligera risa.

—Si es que tu madre tanto lo odia, ¿por qué me permitió venir? —Callé durante varios minutos, no sabía que podría responder frente a eso. De alguna estúpida manera, pensé en la posibilidad que tenía de ganarle una pelea verbal. De repente, recordé que, él, siendo de grados superiores siempre me ganaría y no podría hacer nada contra eso.

—Porque yo se lo rogué. Esa fue mi condición para venir, puesto que me negaba a estar en este lugar. —Volteé a verlo, iba a decir algo más pero Lizzy asomó la cabeza tímidamente. Una parte de mí se preocupó por el hecho de que pudo haber visto la escena anterior, así que le sonreí, tratando de que no lo notase… no. Esperando que no lo notase—. ¡Lizzy!

—Hola hermano —saludó algo tímida—, madre dice que bajes para que todos comamos. Usted también, Greenhill. —Él asintió con la cabeza, Lizzy volteó a verme a lo que también asentí.

—Bajamos en un minuto. Sólo necesito ordenar un par de cosas en mis cajones y ya estoy listo, ¿vale?

Mi hermana asintió, nuevamente tímida. Sentí la necesidad de aclarar mis dudas con Greenhill.

—Ella lo sospecha, ¿no? —Asentí con la cabeza.

—Me robaste las palabras de la boca. —Reconocí—. Sabía que no debí- no debimos hacerlo.

Él no lo negó. Se acercó definitivamente a la puerta, ya para ir al comedor.

—

El silencio era en parte, tranquilizante. En parte, me ponía tenso. Ya que cabía la posibilidad de que Lizzy se lo haya dicho a Alexis y de ahí algo malo vendría. En un momento crítico de la tensión, Alexis le sonrió a Greenhill.

—Y dime, ¿qué piensas hacer cuando salgas de ese lugar, muchacho? —Frances y yo nos tensamos. De no ser por el hecho de que era una pregunta hecha por el _Lord_ de la casa, sé que Herman no la hubiese contestado.

—No estoy muy seguro. Obviamente, será una forma indirecta de servir a la Reina, pero el Criquet suena muy tentador para jugar profesionalmente. —Dijo, después de que el silencio en la mesa había sido más que asfixiante.

—Pasión por el deporte, ¿huh? —Herman asintió un poco cohibido. Había intentado no ser directo, pero, en cierta manera, había sido malinterpretado.

—Algo así señor, pero eso no quiere decir que deje de servirle a la Su Majestad la Reina.

—Obviamente no lo harás. Te lo digo yo, y lo sé por experiencia propia. Que nosotros, los de la Casa Verde, hemos sido de los más fieles a la Reina. Aunque, actualmente parece que el Azul le queda mejor. —Le guiñó un ojo. No es que ninguno de nuestra casa tuviese rencor a los Phantomhive, sino que sabía lo que TODO el bajo mundo decía sobre los perros guardianes de la Reina, así como lo que hablaban los demás nobles.

Herman, instintivamente, me observó en busca de ayuda. Le sonreír un poco y, de una forma en la que sólo él pudo percibir, asentí.

—Lo he notado, señor. —Ahora mismo, a ninguno de los presentes le interesaba la comida en nuestros platos, de hecho, poco a poco, se enfriaba.

—No me llames así, niño, que tampoco soy viejo. Llamadme mejor por mi primer nombre. —Herman negó con la cabeza.

—He estado durante casi siete años llamando a las personas a mi alrededor por su apellido, señor Midford, es un poco difícil acostumbrarse rápido a tutear.

—Ah lo olvidaba —dijo para sí, recordando el hecho de que era contra las reglas llamar a los otros estudiantes por su nombre—, por cierto —agregó—. ¿Cuándo será su graduación? Estoy seguro que será emocionante asistir.

Herman, Frances y yo abrimos los ojos. ¿Él quería ir a la graduación de Herman? Estábamos metidos en un lío. Uno muy grande.

Después de otro rato de silencio, Herman dejó de observar su plato en busca de respuestas y le observó, intentando no descubrirse en la mentira.

—Nuestra generación ha discutido el tema con el Director. Otros compañeros se han acercado a nosotros los prefectos y entre nosotros, el Director y unos cuantos profesores hemos decidido que será una organización privada. Después de mucho rato negociando, más con los _Lords_ que con el Director, hemos acordado que ninguna persona ajena a los alumnados de la generación asistiría a la reunión. Obviamente, aquello también incluirá a muchos profesores y el Director sólo estará en un par de horas. Dice que no le gusta mucho inmiscuirse en las reuniones como aquella.

Alexis pensó aquello durante VARIOS minutos. Tantos, que pareciera que el tiempo se detenía a admirar la sutileza en las arrugas que se formaban en su frente al fruncir el ceño. Después de detenerse a pensar en la inmortalidad del cangrejo, asintió con la cabeza.

—Comprendo. ¿De verdad no es accesible la reunión?

—Me temo que no, _Lord_ Midford. Fue votación unánime. La mayoría ganó.

—En ese caso, es una pena no poder asistir a la reunión. ¿No opinas lo mismo, Edward?

Al saberme involucrado en la conversación, observé primero a Herman. Él hizo una seña con la mirada que me hacía girarme para con mi padre. Hice lo que, se supone, debería hacer, asentir.

—Sí.

—

Después de un rato de la situación incómoda en el comedor, me encontraba preparando mi uniforme de Esgrima y esperando a Herman para comenzar con el entrenamiento. A mi lado, estaba Lizzy, quien también se encontraba un poco impaciente por ver qué tan bueno era Greenhill con la espada.

—También será interesante embatir contigo, hermano. —Confesó con un brillo de excitación juvenil en la mirada. Su sonrisa ayudaba a probar la verdad en sus palabras—, hace tanto que no tenemos un partido y estoy emocionada por ver qué tanto has avanzado.

Asentí con la cabeza.

—Greenhill-senpai es un buen maestro. —Señalé al tiempo que en una de mis manos sostuve la punta de mi espada—. Así que, no sé qué tanto o qué tan poco he avanzado.

—Demasiado si te soy sincero. —Apareció Herman sorprendiéndome de sentir su voz tan cerca de mí. De forma inconsciente, salté en mi lugar y mis cabellos se erizaron al sentir el cálido aliento impactar contra mi cuello… demasiado cerca, diría yo.

Si hubiese sido en Weston College, no me hubiera sorprendido. Pero no estábamos ni en su habitación ni en Weston College. Por instinto, di otro paso hacia adelante.

— ¿De verdad? —Dijo sorprendida mi hermana, sin notar lo cerca que habían estado sus labios de mi cuello. Probablemente, pensó que sería una forma de llevarnos en el Colegio.

—Me han sorprendido sus avances. Actualmente, puedo presumir que puedo tener un buen duelo con él y decir que estoy cansado al finalizarlo.

Sus ojos brillaron.

— ¿En verdad? —Greenhill asintió. Ella me observó con, lo que sospecho, era reproche—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Desvié la vista, no respondería la pregunta, no al menos mirándole a los ojos.

—No creo haber avanzado tanto. Sé que Greenhill sólo lo dice porque…

 _Porque lo amo._

No podía decirle eso a Lizzy, me sentiría impuro, alguna clase de anticristo.

Sucio.

Reconocería que obro mal.

—Porque… ¿qué, hermano?

 _Aunque a veces… hay una parte de mí que ruega lo contrario._

—Porque me compara la mayor parte del tiempo con los cerebritos de la Casa Azul. —Dije, inseguro si esa era mi respuesta. Obviamente, Lizzy, con lo curiosa que es no dejaría el asunto así de zanjado. Preguntaría por qué tardé tanto en responder, y por qué mi respuesta fue tan dubitante.

Para mi buena suerte, Herman habló antes de que Lizzy quisiese decir nada más.

—Bueno, ¿entrenamos o qué?

 _Una que desea ser parte de la sociedad._

La sonrisa en los labios de Lizzy fue incomparable. Probablemente, fuese por el hecho de que era esgrima o de que por fin tenía la oportunidad de embatir conmigo. Después de tanto tiempo…

… _Es imposible esperar aquello. Por más que la gente diga o exclame._

 _Mis ojos no estarán para nadie._


	4. (4) Whatever

**_Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler, Mayordomo Oscuro/Negro o-cómo-le-quieras-decir) ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Desgraciadamente, no nací con el nombre de Yana Toboso ni he creado al Sexy Demon Sebastian Michaelis. Sólo me pertenecen los Headcanons AU y el OoCesismo que hay en la historia._**

 ** _Nuevamente desde el POV de Edward, disfruten la lectura._**

* * *

 _ **[4] Whatever**_

* * *

Observé mi casco de esgrima. Lo sostuve entre mis manos durante unos segundos para después alejarlo de mí y levantarme de mi cama. Mantuve un par de minutos la respiración antes de finalmente expulsar el aíre. ¡Maldición! Necesito tranquilizarme. Me paso una mano por mis cabellos rubios y lentamente vuelvo a suspirar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, hermano? —Escucho desde el otro lado de la puerta. Oh. Por. Dios. Suspiro esperando tranquilizarme, si es que a estas alturas puedo concebir algo de tranquilidad. Cuando ya me encuentro menos agitado y me siento con la suficiente cordura como para que Lizzy me vea, abro la puerta. Ella asoma la cabeza delicadamente y eso ayuda más de lo que creí a aminorar mi enojo.

—No te preocupes, es sólo que… —no sabía que podría responderle. ¿Qué mi padre me preguntó la razón del por qué no le dije que Greenhill ya había salido de Weston College y no le había mencionado? ¿O del por qué estaba aquí, hospedado en una habitación contigua a la mía? Fingí una sonrisa y después de eso cerré los ojos—. Nada Lizzy. Será mejor que te vayas a tu habitación.

Ella frunce el ceño, junta sus manos, infla sus mofletes y aprieta los labios de tal forma que ahora tiene una apariencia bastante infantil y no puedo evitar reírme. Ella me dio un ligero golpe a modo de protesta y para finalizar yo le revuelvo el cabello.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Exclama tocándose el área en el que le revolví. Vuelvo a sonreír y le hice una seña con la cabeza para que comprendiese que la quería fuera de mi habitación—. ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada Lizzy, son sólo cosas del colegio. Ahora vete a dormir o de lo contrario no tendrás postre porque yo me los comeré todos. —Amenacé, si había algo con que lograr que Ciel y Lizzy te hiciesen caso y eran muy parecidos es en el hecho de que no te podías meter con su postre. ¡Que Su Majestad La Reina se apiade de ti si lo hacías! Una tenía habilidades increíbles para la esgrima y el otro… te puedo decir que no es el Hijo del Perro Guardián de La Reina por nada.

— ¡Eso no es justo! —dijo al tiempo que rodaba los ojos. Yo decidí imitarle y no le hice demasiado caso. Se fue de la habitación toda enfurruñada y me volví a acostar en mi cama… pensativo. Tan ensimismado me encontraba que no supe en qué momento tocaron a la puerta. De la misma manera no supe el momento en el que entraron y se pusieron a mi lado.

—Edward… —escuché susurrar a Greenhill a mi lado y sólo hasta ese momento me di cuenta de su presencia. O al menos, reaccioné a ella. Debido a que escuché los pasos y el sonido de sus nudillos contra la madera—. ¿Estás bien? —Resoplé— ¿Es eso un no?

—Ya van dos ocasiones en las que me lo preguntan en el día. Pero sí, probablemente algo cansado pero además de eso me encuentro en todos mis sentidos. ¿Por qué lo dicen?

—Pues… en tu expresión se nota lo estresado que te encuentras —admitió. Bufé y le di la espalda para que se hiciese a la idea de que me encontraba resentido (o algo así) con él—. Vale, lo lamento pero… ¿qué te ocurre?

—Nada. Hace rato platiqué con mi padre y digamos que no fue una charla para nada productiva. —Tomé mi almohada, listo para lanzársela a Herman por si se atrevía a decir algo más sobre mi apariencia. Podía pasárselo a Lizzy porque era Lizzy; pero no podía pasárselo a Herman por más que fuese…

 _Mi novio._

Hundo mi rostro en la almohada al sentir como los colores suben a mi rostro.

— ¿Charla sobre las calificaciones? Te dije que estudiaras. Aun a pesar de no conocer tu promedio final. —en su rostro se mostró confusión. Suspiré antes de despegar mi rostro de la almohada. Dulce y tranquilizante almohada que me relaja.

—Por supuesto que no. Es… otro tema. —Apreté más contra mí a la almohada. ¡Podían ser tan suaves a veces!

Herman arqueó una ceja.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Y de qué era? —No tenía ganas de responder a eso. Me encogí sobre mí mismo.

— ¿Es necesario que te conteste eso? —Inquirí—. ¿O con el mero hecho de no querer hablar de él te haces una idea? —Sentí como me tomaba el hombro y temblé. La ansiedad recorrió mi cuerpo cuando sentí que me volteaba y acercaba su rostro al mío. Inevitablemente, acerqué mi rostro al suyo y uní nuestros labios.

Se posicionó sobre mí, aunque poco me importó. Estaba demasiado ocupado rodeando su cuello con mis manos que apenas y notaba como las suyas se encontraban acariciando mi pecho y jugueteaban con mi camiseta. No puedo negar que se sentía bien, porque jadeos pugnaban por salir de mi boca. Y la única limitación que tenían era el control que Herman poseía sobre ellos. Antes de ir más lejos, reaccioné y cuando ya tenía un botón desabrochado lo alejé de mí. Con la respiración entrecortada y un problema _en la entrepierna_ intenté observarlo sin que los colores subiesen a mi rostro.

—No olvides que esta es la mansión de mis padres, ya van tres veces que te lo digo en estos dos días. —Recordé demasiado rojo que no sabía si el color que tenían los tomates se podía apreciar como tal. Él me observó y sonrió sardónico.

—Parece que quien lo olvida más es otra persona, —mencionó observando _ahí._ Inmediatamente, tomé la almohada a mi lado y se la lancé. Lastimosamente, como buen miembro de la Casa Verde que es (que fue, tengo que recordarme) la esquivó y maldije internamente porque tiene buenos reflejos.

— ¡Pervertido! —Exclamo. El rueda los ojos y se acerca a mí. Toma mi barbilla y acerca su rostro al mío. Cierro los ojos y espero… a algo que nunca llegó.

—Nos veremos mañana en el desayuno. —Aseguró y maldije internamente. ¡Eres un maldito…!

—

Al día siguiente, nos encontrábamos desayunando y de repente Alexis y Frances habían intercambiado roles: Padre observaba con recelo a Herman basándose en… básicamente nada y Madre se encontraba platicando amena con él. Lizzy era… Lizzy y yo observaba todo extrañado.

—Papá, hoy es el cumpleaños de Ciel. Me preguntaba ¿si sería posible que yo fuese? —Alexis dejó de intentar asesinar a Greenhill con la mirada y le prestó atención a mi hermanita.

—Ehhh… ¿qué opinas tu Fran? —Dijo para librarse de elegir, y el verdadero peso en realidad era la elección de Frances. Ella dejó de hablar con Herman y le prestó atención a su esposo. Después de verificar un par de veces lo que dijo su hija soltó un suspiro.

—De acuerdo, pero iremos todos. —Alexis asintió con la cabeza. En esa clase de decisiones, lo mejor era dejárselas a Frances, debido a que era mejor para organizarse en eso.

Nadie discutió su decisión.

—

Vamos a la mansión de Ciel. Obviamente, también nos tiene que acompañar Herman, quien se había negado rotundamente (me hubiese gustado haber hecho lo mismo) hasta que utilizé mis _habilidades de convencimiento_ (el cuello es su punto débil) para hacer que accediera.

—Hablaremos llegando a tu mansión, Edward —dijo al tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada furiosa—. Sigo sin comprender cómo accedí a esto.

Le lancé una mirada pícara, aprovechando que en una carroza estaban mis padres y Lizzy y aparte ordenaron otra para nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que te lo recuerde? Ahora no estamos en la mansión y esta cosa no tiene ninguna clase de dispositivo que le permita a mi madre espiar lo que dijo o lo que hago. —acoté como quien no quiere la cosa. El rodó los ojos y después de eso me lanzó otra mirada furibunda.

—Lo que sea. Sólo recuerda que llegando ahí poco me importará si estén tus padres o no, _haré lo que quiera contigo, al igual que tú lo hiciste conmigo._ —Tragué grueso al escuchar eso. ¿Hablaba en serio? Bueno, tampoco es como si yo hubiese jugado con las manos limpias pero tampoco quería decir que hubiese hecho a mi parecer con él.

—Lo lamento, no quería estar solo en esa aburrida fiesta. —intenté excusarme. No es como si me fuese a negar si es que _hablaba enserio_ , pero hablábamos de que mis padres _podrían_ estar presentes a la hora del sí. Y no quería que sucediese eso.

Los carruajes se detuvieron y al bajarnos parecía que Frances verificaba que nuestras ropas estuviesen en los lugares correspondientes y ni un sólo cabello fuera de su lugar. Como si supiese que hicimos _eso_ en el carruaje.

Al entrar en la mansión nos recibió Vincent y saludó apropiadamente a mi madre y a Lizzy besado el dorso de su mano. A mí, a Alexis y a Herman nos recibió con una reverencia y nos invitó a pasar a la mansión a divertirnos un poco.

Herman y yo nos fuimos directo con un mayordomo por una bebida. Él ya tenía edad legal para beber y a mi poco me interesaba lo que me dijesen. Pronto entraría en la alta sociedad y por lo tanto tenía que aprender lo más que pudiese de ella antes de que me tomase entre sus dedos. Nos sentamos en una de las mesas y observamos a Lizzy hablar animadamente con Ciel.

—Mírala, tiene la misma mirada que tú cuando me ves. —Dijo en voz baja, para que sólo yo le pudiese escuchar. Me sonrojé al instante y tuve la tentación de lanzarle lo que quedaba en mi copa de champaña por su indiscreción.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —Adjudiqué. Él me lanzó una mirada reprobatoria que decía _¿En serio?_ Cosa que me calló enseguida. Después de sonreír al verme enfurruñado, volvió a verlos

—Siento que algo ocurrirá en la fiesta de hoy. —Más que parecer una suposición hipotética, lo decía como si estuviese completamente seguro de que pasará.

—Yo también. —Dije, seguro de sus palabras. No pasa demasiado tiempo antes de que se escucha que alguien timbra la puerta, el tío Vincent se acerca a abrir y después se mantiene pálido como un fantasma.

— ¿Lo ves? Nada de tiempo para que ocurriese. —Le di otro sorbo a mi copa al reconocer al invitado inédito. Además de Herman obviamente.

—Esto es increíble.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales: ¡Tardé dos horas en escribir el capítulo! Fue muy poco considerando que llevo tiempo sin escribir sobre esta historia. Además de eso, es un capítulo corto ya que intentaba sincronizarlo con el hecho de que en el primer capítulo había mencionado que en dos días sería el cumpleaños de ciel y... casi se me pasan las fechas xD.**_

 _ **También me confundí en el primer capítulo, Ciel no cumple 16, son 15 (sería que Lizzy también tuviese 15 y que Edward tuviese 17 o algo así.)**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_


End file.
